


上流社会

by Popcat



Series: 上流社会 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：Jim深刻地认识到千万不要招惹瓦肯人。sko无料，合法蹭纸。





	上流社会

他们第一次见面的时候都坐在一辆车上。

这是一辆黑色的加长型7座悬浮轿车，行驶平稳，乘坐体验极佳，外表光可鉴人。

同时这也是一辆开往S'chn T'gai家族庄园的悬浮轿车。平日里它的乘客只有Sarek之子，Amanda之子，Spock，一个半瓦肯半人类的混血儿。而现在却已经有两个人坐在车内，一个一如既往的一丝不苟，一个格格不入的心不在焉。在这颗充满逻辑的红色星球上，不难猜到正百无聊赖的看着自己的指甲的那位是一个外星人，正好他还有一切人类应有的特征：轻浮、活跃，并且极度不合逻辑。喜欢他的人叫他Jim，不喜欢他的人会叫他Kirk外加一口啐出的口水。他是这次历史性会见中的一方，就坐在座位的最右端。不过Jim很快就会振作起来，表现出对一切都非常感兴趣的样子，很难说这是假装的，还是因为接下来要出现的那个人的出现仿佛打开了正在他大脑里嗤嗤作响的汽水瓶瓶盖。

而这次会见中的另一方正在拉动这辆车的车门把手，他的手指勾住把手的下端，往后一挑，随着咔哒一声轻响，车门打开了。Jim会说这是命运的齿轮开始转动的声音，而Spock会冷淡并逻辑地回答这只是车门铰链啮合的声音。

外界的声音像是汽水中上升的气泡一样一拥而上冲出了瓶口，在车内极度安静的空气中噼啪炸响。Jim的蓝色的眼睛漫不经心的望向左边，然后他的后背挺直了。

准确来说接下来的过程是这样的，首先是James T. Kirk，这个典型的地球名字在一个有着向上可以追溯到启蒙了整个现代瓦肯文化的伟人的尊贵血统的瓦肯大使的异星咽喉中震动成形，并配合着他严肃的瓦肯嘴唇的位置变化被组合发音。而在接下来不到两毫秒内，“James T. Kirk”这个名字以声波的形式在瓦肯稀薄的空气中传播，并被Spock精细的尖耳朵接收，经过Spock逻辑严谨的大脑的分析并与视觉信息结合起来。最后这变成了这颗完美的混血大脑中永恒的记忆。毕竟对于瓦肯人来说，除非是年幼，衰老，或者疾病导致，他们几乎对什么东西都过目不忘，而眼前这个金发蓝眼的人类是一个新鲜的，引人注目的异族，足以在Spock的大脑中占据一席空间。

宏观一点，是Sarek正在介绍一位名昵称叫Jim的人类给他的次子Spock，而Spock正在试着在不碰到车上任何人的情况下穿越到座位的另一边。这并不难，因为即便座位上已经坐了两个人，车内空间仍然十分宽敞。最后Spock坐定在座位的最左端，给中间的Sarek留下了足够恭敬的距离，他迅速的检查了一下自己的衣服有没有皱起。

“你可以叫我Jim。”Spock刚一坐定，那个只有名字的人就开了口。Spock扭过头看向右边，发现金发人类正笑容可掬的看着他，蓝色的眼睛灵动地转动。在这之前Spock从来没有看见一个人形生物这么笑过，红色丰润的嘴唇下，两排白牙在车顶灯的照耀下闪着光。Spock眨眨眼，眉毛惊讶的向上挑起，直触整齐的刘海。然后Jim向他伸出手，直直的穿过了隔在中间的Sarek伸到Spock面前。Spock还没有做出反应，那只手（令人惊讶的带着粉色的末端）又缩了回去，接着人类脸上的表情消失不见，他抿起嘴对Spock和Sarek说：“对不起，我刚来这里，失礼了。”

出于礼貌Spock向Jim微微颔首，而好奇心促使他多看了Jim两眼，当然这一切都是在严格的社交礼仪所允许的范围内进行。Jim似乎注意到Spock转瞬即逝的目光，对着已经转过头的Spock眨了眨眼，人类活跃的面部表情让Spock有些不适应，由于他母亲Amanda夫人一贯的稳重和恪守，他不知道如何该面对眼前这个人类个体，于是只好面无表情的看着面前的座椅不做任何表态。Spock期望着他的父亲能给予他一个解释，为什么他会突然出现在他的回程路上，以及一个人类。但是Sarek显然没有这样的打算，而是转而谈起了Spock学业上的表现。

Jim的膝盖微微晃动着，颇有兴致的听着车内的对话。这使得Spock的目光再一次的，无法控制的短暂的停留在Jim身上，但是这仍然不能使Spock意识到即便在Jim地球上的同类中他也是一个过分活波的个体的事实。

James T. Kirk，这个来自美国的年轻外星人，就好像一颗到了年龄就开始随风飘散的种子一样，因为偶然的原因掉进了Spock异常逻辑化的生命进程中，他悄无声息的滑过哒哒作响的齿轮，被轮齿推挤着越掉越深，直到他落在了一块舒服松软的地方上。就是这儿了，Jim这么想，毫无疑问这是个扎根生长的好地方，于是这个叫做S'chn T'gai Spock的混血瓦肯人突然感觉自己的心脏突突跳动，呼吸急促，耳内嗡嗡作响，外加脑内偶尔灵光闪现，但是这些征兆很快就被Spock抛到了脑后，因为这对一个逻辑至上的瓦肯人来说太过莫名其妙了，就连大部分人类也难以分辨这到底是什么火花的迸发还是源自于早晨吃了太多的多糖苹果派。顺带一提，作为一粒种子，Jim飘的可是真够随便的，不过有时候运气也是实力的一部分。况且在茫茫的像星辰一般闪耀旋转的平行宇宙中，作为一个渺小而低等的个体，有感生物们很难了解到这是机遇还是巧合。

 

Amanda正坐在主宅前的红石凉亭中喝着姜茶，当Sarek和Spock走向她时，她杏仁形的棕色眼睛往他们身后瞟了一眼，Spock没有错过这个细节，下车后Jim就被他父亲吩咐去放置行李了。Amanda略带不赞成的目光让Spock内心的疑惑更甚。  
年长的瓦肯人一言不发地朝他的链接伴侣走去，袍脚稳重无声的划过空气。Amanda伸出食指中指并拢的手势与Sarek的相触。Spock不知道父母是否在通过他们之间的链接进行交谈，但是他从母亲愈发眯起的眼睛中看到了一场难以避免的家庭纠纷，稍后父亲将会有89.32%的几率花费大量时间在进行安抚工作上。

此事是否与今天那个出现的那个人类有关？又到底有什么事情值得去瞒着他？他的疑惑并没有持续多久，很快他就在不问自来地出现在他房间内的家庭医生那里找到了答案。

一名穿着褐红相间医疗制服的黑发男人一手拿着一个PADD，一手插着腰，双腿微分，满脸烦躁地站在他的房间里，Spock打开门以后在门口瞪了他一会儿。

“你没有获得允许进入我的房间。”Spock阐述到。

McCoy走过来在门框上敲了三下：“现在可以了吗？”

“请进。”

McCoy翻了尤为剧烈的一个白眼，Spock觉得他应该因为这个白眼过于人类而解雇他。

“Spock，你最好还是进来，但是如果你一定要站在走廊上让小妖精们窃听你的私人事务那我大力支持。”

“我确信传说中的生物不会出现在走廊里并窃听我的私人事务，作为一名医生你应当再清楚不过。”Spock反击到，他走进屋内，关上门，话语像一个弹球一样在他们之间发出砰砰的落地声。

“是吗，你可要小心点，有些妖精可是吸人神志的。”McCoy将双手抱在胸前，“废话不多说了，我来这里当然是有正事要办。”

“我料想你不会偏爱我的房间。”

“算你有自知之明。”McCoy露出一个温暖人心的假笑，把PADD递给Spock，“这是你近期的体检结果。”

Spock看着PADD上的数值，随着一行行数字飞快的从他的眼睛上划过，他的眉头越挑越高。

“发现什么了吗，小男孩？”McCoy的语气变得十分微妙，弄的Spock靠近他的那一边都不舒服起来，“这一项是与青年瓦肯男性的标准数值比较，”McCoy在PADD上指指点点，“我推测恐怕在你经历了人类的青春期之后，你的瓦肯青春期很快就要来了。”

Spock沉默地看着那块发着蓝光的板子。

“在瓦肯人那个30岁以后就会出现在男性身上的神秘激素大爆发外加足以致死的生理紊乱之前，还有一段为Pon farr进行生理预备的激素不稳期，而你差不多就要开始了。最基本的症状是易出现情绪反应并且性欲旺盛，有些瓦肯人也会严重到一整天走路姿势都怪怪的或是眩晕，和人类的青春期相似极了，只不过破坏力更加骇人听闻。我是不是应该开个香槟庆祝一下你的大人之旅终于起航？”

“瓦肯并无此传统，医生。我不认为这将会严重影响到我个人。”Spock抿着嘴唇。

“显然Sarek和其他瓦肯人都不这么认为，不然它也就不会出现在你的医疗报告里了。”McCoy摇摇头，“有一个不好的消息和一个更加不好的消息，你想听哪个？”

“医生，你的语意十分模糊。”

“那就先说不好的消息，Sarek在你到最坏的年龄之前就与你的婚约者T`Pring联系过了，但是T`Pring以身体不适和一串长的吓死人的病例拒绝了这个提议。”

这并没有出乎Spock的意料，说真的，如果T`Pring答应了他绝对会大为震惊。

“更加不好的消息就是今天出现在我面前嚼着面包大声问我咖啡机在哪的那个金发傻瓜就是你的临时伴侣，我相信你们已经见过了。”McCoy的脸上出现了令人恼火的同情。

硬要说的话，这也没有出乎Spock的意料。

 

当天晚上，Jim就以“Spock的贴身男仆”的名义拎包入住，行李放在阁楼，和其他仆人一起，而本人却大剌剌地出现他的房间里。

这比当年他参加瓦肯科学院能力测试时的情景更加让人坐立不安，至少当年他的母亲还能在一旁对他施以温柔的安抚。Spock不知道父亲是怎么说服母亲的。Amanda在严厉地审查了Jim一番以后（问了许多让Spock感到心惊肉跳脸上发烫的问题）似乎就决定放他一马，转而继续去找Sarek或者其他什么人的麻烦。等到房门关上，就只剩下了他和Jim在屋子的两边隔着空气面面相觑。Spock希望自己没有表现出紧张或者任何不属于冷漠的情绪，如果有，那也不要太明显了。

“嗨，Spock。”让人欣慰的是Jim是先开口的那一个，省去了Spock思考说辞的麻烦，“在接下来的日子里我会表现的很专业。我希望你能叫我Jim，因为如果我们在床上的时候你还叫我Kirk先生或者全名我会忍不住笑出来。”

或者更糟。

“肯定的。”Spock罕见的有些拿不定注意，“Kirk先生......Jim，在你需要开始......工作之前，请允许我完成我的事务。”

“这么说你看起来也没有很急迫的样子，”Spock努力不去想那个“急迫”是什么意思，Jim摸了摸自己的下巴，“那我就一个人自己呆着直到你需要我了，Jim Kirk全天候为您竭诚服务。”

然后Jim就真的字面意义上的呆在他的房间里了。

Spock不能习惯有另外一个人长时间地出现在他的房间内，自从5岁之后他便不再与人同住。当他正在试图保持专注并完成今天的研究工作时Jim就翘着一条腿坐在他背后的沙发上看着他，不断发出食用膨化食品或是饮用饮品的声音。这让Spock的效率直降了30.45个百分点，最后Spock不得不请Jim到里屋里进行活动，不然就在这里努力隐藏自己的存在感，好让Spock无法察觉到他的存在，但是Spock认为后者实现的概率太小以至于可以直接忽略。

于是当Spock忙碌完毕进到卧室的时候发现Jim正躺在他的床上均匀的呼吸着，已经进入了睡眠。Spock瞪着眼睛看了那个有节奏地隆起的人形一会儿，然后选择拿上一条毯子睡在自己的沙发上。

早上Spock起来的时候，Jim睡眼惺忪地拿着他的衣服从卧室里走出来，轻盈的沙漠长袍在空中自由的扭曲着，就好像Spock酸痛的脊背。

“我来服侍您穿衣。”Jim努力对着Spock的脸睁大眼睛，但是他疲惫的声音出卖了他。

随后Spock发现Jim对瓦肯人的衣服一无所知，还差点给他打了一个死结，于是他比平时晚了五分钟才到，他的导师T`Pang略带惊讶地对他挑起眉毛。

第二天，第三天，Spock都睡在沙发上，两天份的晚五分钟和T`Pang不再惊讶的神情。

第四天晚上，Spock一进门就看见金发人类翘着二郎腿坐在他的椅子上大口地喝着一杯棕黑色液体，Spock推测那是咖啡。

“今天你还是那个点睡吗？”Jim仰起头把杯子喝空。

“如果无意外情况，答案是肯定的。”

“谢谢，这是我今天喝的第五杯。”Jim又从桌子上拿出一杯咖啡喝起来。

毫无疑问，Spock会发现今天晚上Jim以一种清醒过头的状态霸占在他的床中央，人类脸上明显的笑容表明他现在处于一种极端不稳定的状态，所以Spock认为他今天还是应该去睡那个挤得不行的沙发。

“如果你想让我帮你的话就不要表现出一副对我避之唯恐不及的样子，”Jim坐起身，对Spock招了招手，“过来吧。”

Spock把自己挪过去，坐在离Jim最远的床边上。

“现在让我们来了解一下你的基本情况。”Jim语气轻快的说道，Spock僵硬地看着他从床中间挪动着坐在他旁边。人类穿着一件单衣，唯有胸口上一粒扣子单调的和扣眼挂在一起，Spock强迫自己不去注意Jim大片裸露在外的散发着温度和气温的皮肤。

“之前有过性伙伴吗？”Jim把一个枕头摆在他们之间，Spock知道自己不能寄希望于这个柔软的咧虫丝织物能够阻挡他和Jim之间的对话。

“没有。”Spock说道，好像有人在翘他的牙关。

“那么‘自娱自乐’呢？”Jim的食指在空中勾了两下，接着他补充道，“就是自己摸自己之类的。”

“这是隐私。”如果不是Jim号称自己现在正在工作，如果不是这是Sarek和他母亲的意愿，Spock一定会夺门而出。

Jim眨了眨眼：“那就是有了。”

Spock抿紧了嘴巴。

“你没必要害羞，我是来帮助你渡过那个什么什么期的。”

“是前pon farr期，而且我没有害羞。”

“好吧。”Jim简单干脆的回答道，看得出他差点没有忍住翻个白眼，Spock不得不抑制住为自己辩白的念头。

“我也不知道你父亲为什么要找我来而不是另外一个瓦肯人，看起来你似乎和其他瓦肯人没有什么区别，”Jim摸摸自己的下巴，从上到下审视地扫过Spock，半瓦肯人在衣服下绷紧，“表面上。”

“由于你爸并没有给我任何和瓦肯人有关的资料来支持我的工作，所以你们的手指亲亲这点就不能指望我了。”

“我想我了解瓦肯吻所需的知识。”

“嗯哼，”Jim调整了一下自己的重心，“那我们刚好可以跳过这一部分，除非你需要我陪你练习。”

“目前无需练习。”Spock希望自己说这句话的时候没有因为Jim对性事无所谓的态度而过度惊恐。人类耸耸肩：“你想的话，之后的任何时间都可以。”

“那么你是想按照做爱的正常流程：亲吻，抚摸然后干，还是想跳过所有的前戏直截了当的干。”

“......正常流程。”Spock盯着Jim的嘴巴生怕里面再跑出什么让人心惊肉跳的问题。

“了解，此外还有一点要说的就是你不能看我的脑子，这不包括在我的合同里。”

“我保证不会不经你的允许窥探你的思想。”Spock承诺。

“既然你是一个毫无经验的初学者，Spock，现在让我们来试一试最简单的。”Jim露出了一个甜蜜的微笑，语气好像在哄着一个不肯乖乖听话的小朋友，“请你在我动作的时候保持静止。”

Spock看着Jim脸上可疑的笑容，然后慢慢地点点头。

Jim伸出手时Spock几乎不可见地瑟缩了一下，接着Spock感觉到人类温度略低的手掌落在他的肩膀上。那只手在上面呆了一会儿，然后大拇指开始缓慢的隔着法兰绒睡衣在Spock的肩膀上画着圈。Spock有些不自在的动了动，Jim停下了，Spock发现那双明亮的蓝眼睛正严肃且认真地审视着他。出乎意料。静止不动几秒后，Jim继续动作，这次幅度更大。Spock感到Jim的手掌越过他的肩头，一路顺着他的锁骨，蹭着圆领的边缘打转，指尖有意无意的擦过Spock颈部和锁骨的皮肤，当Jim的手掌整个附在他的颈部时，Spock十分确信自己的心跳已经超出了平静的范围，从他幼年时起就没有人这么碰触过他。那只手仅仅只在完全接触的皮肤上停顿了一秒就离开了。  
Spock转过头看向Jim。

“你觉得怎么样？”Jim的语气里有一种雀跃感，“说实话我刚刚有点害怕你会反应过度。”

“陌生，但是可以接受。”Spock想了想回答道。

“这是个好的开始。”Jim眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，他的嘴唇比一开始的时候变红润了许多，“如果你不厌烦我的接触，也许我们可以变得更加亲密一点，当然了，这是工作所必须的。”

“亲密。”Spock让这个干涩的词划过自己的舌尖，他觉得自己的词汇量在这时格外的少。

“是的，那么现在我要开始下一步了。”Jim看向他，Spock默许了。

Jim再次伸出手时Spock已经做好了心理准备。人类的手接着刚才的步骤落在他的脖子上，粗糙的掌纹温柔地碾过Spock的颈侧转向他的脑后，手指插进短发抚摸着下面的头皮。接着Jim的另一只手也加入了进来，若隐若离地抚摸Spock的胸膛，在描绘Spock肌肉的轮廓，那只手滑进了在他的睡衣开口，置于他的锁骨下方。Spock因为大片皮肤接触的感觉吃了一惊，他微弱地往后撤了撤，但Jim并没有像之前那样因为Spock的反应而停下，而是在瓦肯人干燥的皮肤上压紧手掌，往Spock的腹部一路滑下去。Spock的睡衣领口随着Jim的缓慢下移而被渐渐打开，翻卷出细致的褶皱，当Jim的掌根压过他的乳头时Spock轻轻地吸了口气。

“非常不错。”Jim语气中有一种叹息的味道。

Spock思考着到底是什么不错，并感觉到Jim的手越来越往下。

当Jim停下来的时候，Spock才发现自己屏住了呼吸，但是紧接着他的大腿两边一沉，Jim一个翻身横跨在他腿上，胳膊挂搭在他的肩膀上。他们以一种非常近的距离面对面地看着对方。Jim想要在他的脸上找到什么，Spock察觉到。

接着Jim离近了，Spock感到嘴唇上一阵柔软，只是蜻蜓点水般地嘴唇轻触，金发人类就退了回去：“有关人类亲吻的演示，不过对你来说没有什么用处。”

Spock不知道该做什么也不知道该说什么，因为他发现自己无法推测接下来的发展。

“光线降至5%。”室内一下变得黑暗起来，Spock只能感觉到Jim呼出的微凉的气息吹拂在他脸上，“还好它没问我要小数点后几位。”

“小数点后几位？”

“别管了，我关上灯，这样你会感觉好一点。”Jim的声音在黑暗中格外清晰。

Spock感到一双手摸索着将自己的胳膊握住拉起来：“把你的手放在我的腰上。”

Spock照做了。期间他估算的位置太过靠下而摸到了人类的臀部上，Spock感到一种难以言喻的难堪和惊慌在自己的思想中流窜而过，他迅速的把自己的手往上挪到了Jim的腰部。

Jim在黑暗中轻笑。

“现在换你来触摸我。”人类的声音低沉而且沙哑。

Spock感觉那声音像是一道热流一样往他的下身蓄积，他之前从未有过这种体验。

“来吧。”Jim没有动，只是用声音催促。

Spock松开扣在人类腰上的手，但当Spock想要回应Jim的话时却发现自己并不知道该怎么做。于是他学着Jim刚刚的动作，在黑暗中判断着Jim的位置，将手放在人类肩膀上，Spock的手指直接接触到了Jim柔软湿润的皮肤，也许Jim的上衣在刚刚的活动中滑落了。这让他举棋不定，但是Spock并没有缩回手，而是停留在那里不动了。

“你可以碰触任何你想要的地方，”Jim在黑暗中耳语，声音在如同烟雾一样萦绕在Spock耳边，打着旋的飘落，“我的身体完全对你敞开。”

Spock认为现在的情况很奇妙，他在继续动作，但是却没有制定任何计划和目标，没有听觉，没有视觉，只有Jim在他的手掌下，人类皮肤上的温度，湿度，绒毛和纹理持续在他的指尖上留下连绵不绝的印象。Jim的头已经靠在了他的耳侧，呼吸喷洒在他的肩颈上，时而急促时而舒缓，Spock意识到Jim在因为他的触摸而产生反应。Jim不是心灵感应者，所以Spock仍然能够接受到一些细碎的属于人类的感觉和思绪，但是由于精神中时常保持竖起的屏障，这就像隔着墙壁倾听细小的水流声——过于模糊而无法辨别。

他的手已经越过Jim的肋骨开始在人类的腹侧和背部上略带新奇并小心地探索着。当他将要进行到更下一部分时，Spock再次因为缺乏经验和计划而裹足不前。Jim像是察觉到他的迟疑一样的将身子立起，一阵布料的摩擦声后Spock听到了衣服被甩落在地上的声响，然后人类向后拱起身子，就像某种在黑暗中活动的夜行动物一样伸展，Spock的手被另一双手带领着向下，直到他的手完全被两团圆润的，富有弹性而又十分柔软的部位填满，Spock的大脑因为这种触感而变得一片空白，逻辑在这时候变得累赘而毫无用处。他在惊慌中使上了力气，却将人类抓握的更紧。

Jim发出了一声呻吟。如果说之前的一切都还像使得瓦肯星上万物得以复苏的春季细雨一样，慢慢的让Spock在这连绵数小时的湿润中品尝云雨的味道，那么这一声在Spock脑袋里炸出的声响不亚于一道夏季阵雨前的霹雳。几乎是立刻，Spock就感到内裤在他的下身绷紧，热液从他的阴茎前端涌出濡湿了那里的布料，Spock呼吸急促，揽住Jim让他更加贴近自己。Jim压着他的肩膀把他们两个从半躺完全推倒在床铺上。

Jim整个压在他的身上，他们的小腹因为体重而紧紧贴在一起，Jim双腿夹在Spock的大腿两侧，款款的前后摆动，这让他们两人都微微吸了一口气。Spock能感觉到人类坚硬的轮廓和他的压在一起在睡衣下相互摩擦，随后Jim的手伸进他的衣服里，扣在他的腹部上，将他的睡裤与内裤一起向下拉开，Spock的阴茎从内裤中跳出，根部的皮肤在暴露的空气中微微抽动。

先是几根手指的轻触，接着Spock感到整个温凉的手掌握住了他。

他从床上弹了起来。

“灯光70%。”屋内霎时间一片光亮，Jim躺在床上捂着自己的鼻子，那里因为被Spock的胳膊肘无情殴打而红了一圈，“你就不能克制一下你自己不来打我吗？”人类蓝色的眼睛里闪着疼痛的水光。

“抱歉，我并非有意。”Spock的下身还因为刚刚的活动而在空气中突突直跳，他很快意识到自己几乎是赤身裸体的状态，一时之间有些手足无措。

“没关系，如果你真的想揍我我可能已经飞出去了。”Jim讪讪地摸了摸自己的鼻子，他放下手。Spock内心因为人类红红的鼻头而抽动了几下，不得不说，Jim的样子非常的......具有吸引力，甚至超过了Spock一开始与他见面时新鲜的那会儿。

然而事情还未结束，要知道性爱可不会因为一点小小的插曲就半途而废。Spock此刻正因为先前的对话面对Jim侧躺着，半瓦肯人的异星阴茎硬挺着耷拉腹部，双层冠状沟在前端流出的液体下闪闪发光。Spock的余光看到了属于Jim的有着淡粉色前端的勃起，比起自己的更加圆润和粗短。

Jim目不转睛地盯着下方，就好像Spock的上半身消失了，他有点口干舌燥似的舔舔嘴唇，伸出手，又在半路停下：“这回你不会再打我了吧？不管是有意还是无意的。”

Spock窘迫地几乎说不出话来，但是他还是从牙关里挤出了“不会”两个字。

于是夜晚得以继续，Spock在Jim碰到他的那一刻抓紧了身下的床单，当Jim开始压迫着他的阴茎上下撸动时，Spock几乎不可见的因为快感而皱起了眉头。以他的对以往的经验判断，这与他本人进行的释放性欲的活动方式并无不同，但是明显经由他人之手带来的快感更大。很快Jim改变了策略，他用一只手抓握住Spock的根部，另一只手的手掌整个贴着Spock的顶端将滑腻的伞状前端包裹住，然后开始围着那部分极度敏感的皮肤碾摩打转。Spock眼睛微阖，忍受着足以让他蜷缩起脚趾的快感在他的小腹处积流。情欲如同潮水般不断上涨，直至将Spock完全淹没，他在人类的手中挺动，然后停止，激流在前端炸响。Spock的意识向后翻倒直落进欲望的浪潮中沉浮，等待潮水褪去，他才放开了一直屏住的呼吸。

Spock睁开眼睛那一刻还有些迷茫，他的大脑努力消化着刚刚从Jim那里得到的一切。Jim的手仍然松松地握着他逐渐软下来的阴茎，乳白色的精液粘连在他的拳头和床单上。人类脸色绯红，头微微向后仰曲着，快速地撸动着自己的阴茎，随后Spock意识到Jim正在到达高潮，金发人类在高潮的力量下迸发出性感和情欲像是Spock第一次用肉眼直视alam'ak一样耀眼而刺目，他无法转移自己的目光，只能选择凝视或闭眼。随着几下毫无规律地戳刺和低吼，人类的身体绷紧了十几秒，然后气喘吁吁地松弛下来，就像一滩化开的蜡油，有一些半透明的白色液体从他的指缝中流了出来，那味道就好似火花般在Spock的鼻腔里劈啪作响。

Jim给了Spock一个神情恍惚的笑容，Spock定定地看着那个笑容，半晌才想起要去清洁自己。

 

之后事情变得顺理成章了许多。在表面上，Spock与Jim维持着主仆关系，而Jim也努力履行一个贴身男仆的义务，例如早上时手忙脚乱地为Spock进行更衣，Spock离开后把他的衣服拿去清洁，靠在沙发上看机器人清扫地面，做完这些以后就在屋子里无所事事。只不过这间房子里所有的人都知道Jim在会在Spock的房间里过夜，并且他们还都装作不知道的样子。

关于那一档子大家都装作不知道的事，Spock学的很快，他一直是一个很出色的学生，无需Jim多次教导，Spock就找到了如何用正确的力道和方法去爱抚和吮吸，而人类的身体无疑成为了他最好的试验品。于是Jim更加乐意和他玩儿些新花样，在初次Jim提议与他尝试插入式性爱时Spock还有些抵触，他有些怀疑那样做的安全性，但是很快他就在Jim的屁股里举白旗投降，而人类几乎响破天花板的呻吟让Spock犹豫的内心备受鼓舞。Spock从未想过他有一天他会偏爱于某人的某个部位或者某几个部位，但是在Jim甜蜜的双腿和臀缝间这些曾经不可能发生的事情变成了事实。Spock必须约束自己才能使自己不会过分沉溺于此。

性交逐渐成为例行公事，刚开始他们在夜里翻滚到一起，后来不分昼夜，一开始他们在床上，后来是沙发和地板，再后来不再拘泥于场地。一定是有人把它在一张看不见的日历上写满了，而且地点是看到什么地方就写什么地方的。Spock把自己对Jim愈发旺盛的需求归结于激素紊乱，因为他目前正在经历这个，而不是别的什么出于不关乎逻辑的原因。

Spock拒绝承认抓住人类的膝盖将他们向上推到胸口，然后把自己安稳的放置在那之间的想法令人期待，或是从Jim的背后抓着他的肩膀推入自己的想法十分诱人，亦或是Jim坐在他的小腹上起伏而他可以抚摸人类的胸口和充血勃起的阴茎的想法正是他想要的。尤其是当他们目前正在窗台上喘着粗气大声呻吟（只有Jim）的时候。Jim半闭着眼，双腿放在Spock的肩膀上，他的脊背因为Spock的用力冲刺而把窗户撞的砰砰直响。衣服在地上三两件的抱团散落，足以看出他们的主人是多么迫切的需要他们立马从身上被脱下来。  
“操，Spock，别停，再快一点。”Jim的声音也被撞的支离破碎。

然后他们在这种极度混乱并且喧闹的场面下达到了高潮，Jim叫喊着射在了自己的胸口上，Spock则是在Jim耳边嘟囔着瓦肯语把自己全数交付给了那个美好湿滑的地方。一切结束后Spock闭着眼休息了片刻，向后让自己从Jim体内滑落出来，精液顺着Jim还没有闭合的后穴流下臀缝滴在地板上。他把Jim放下来的时候人类差点没有站住。

“刚刚真是......”Jim眼神涣散的盯着空气中的某一点。

Spock看着Jim没有下文的嘴唇，头脑一片空白，余韵让他的骨头酥软。Jim用手抓住Spock的上臂把自己从窗台上拉起，Spock顺势将他揽住，他们两个搂抱着交换了一个懒洋洋的吻。Jim抓住他的手在指尖摩挲，由于人类缺乏相应的知觉器官，这在Spock看来只是乱来一通，不过仍然让人感到心满意足。

当然了，如果说他们在一起的时间都是在干在那显然有些夸张了，就连最三流的色情小说都不会这么写。随着Spock与Jim共同活动的时间逐渐增长，Spock慢慢发现Jim除了令人恼火的不合逻辑之外也有足够多的过人之处。他的工作态度十分认真，这部分无需赘述，Spock亲身体验过。

他有着令人惊异的智力天赋。Spock发觉与Jim的对话永远不会因为无趣或缺乏知识而冷场，于是半瓦肯人不乐意开口的时间变得少之又少。有时Jim也会和Spock一样把自己泡在各类书籍中，并且Spock注意到在某些时候Jim看似随意而且疯狂的建议十分有启发性。而在Spock拒绝了Jim21次“我真的很无聊来和我玩点什么吧”的邀请后，Jim出其不意的胜利让Spock和他在三维象棋盘上的角逐变得一发不可收拾，于是三维象棋后来居上的加入进了他们的日常活动，最常见的是在花园凉亭里展开的厮杀，黑子对白子，通常是三局两胜，平局加赛，输家要满足赢家一个要求，这部分通常是在床上解决。

母亲喜欢他。也许Amanda一开始并不赞同Jim的出现，但是后来她就开始关照起金发男孩来，给Spock做的肉桂卷从一份变成两份就是一个很好的例子。Jim显然不知用了什么法子让母亲对他青睐有加，他能让Amanda发出令家里的佣人侧目的欢笑声，Spock曾经目睹母亲和Jim一起笑出眼泪的场景，不过这件事在Sarek异常警惕地介入后就宣告暂停了。

 

McCoy仍然在不断跟进Spock的身体状况，每周他都会访问一次S'chn T'gai家宅并给Spock进行例行检查，而Jim很快就和McCoy混成了一片而且还给对方起了一个外号。

“现在看起来进展不错，你没有出现什么不良反应，也没有破坏任何不应该破坏的东西。”McCoy心情放松对Spock说，这还挺不常见的。

“Bones，那我要待到什么时候？”Jim问道。

“直到他的激素水平重新回落。”

“那意味着我们需要很多次在树下面的操干吗？”Jim转向Spock。

McCoy和Spock同时露出一副吞了苍蝇的表情。

“你开始招人讨厌了Jimbo。”McCoy总结道。

 

Sarek曾经对Spock提起他和Jim交往过密的事情，他是这么说的：“Spock，你与你的婚约者T`Pring仍有义务要履行，即便你没有婚约者，你也承诺过要遵循逻辑之道。我必须要提醒你应当注意和James T. Kirk之间的距离。”

而Spock是这么回答的：“肯定的，父亲，我知晓自己的义务。我必须阐明我的行为源于生理上的紊乱，所以我并未与James T. Kirk过于亲密。”

当爱情的金色大钟在一个人的脑海中敲响时，声音总是振聋发聩，令人如痴如醉，这就是为什么处于热恋中的人们永远听不进去劝说的原因，所以Sarek的警告并没有得到Spock应有的重视，它就像当年Sarek送给他的一条不舒服的围巾一样很快就被Spock抛在了脑后。当Spock呆在Jim身边时，金发人类的一个微笑，一个眨眼，都能像一道炙热的阳光一样让Spock内心的阴霾无影无踪。Spock几乎从未察觉到自己在Jim身边时都会或多或少的出现逻辑选择性缺失的情况，有一个不那么瓦肯的词可以这么形容它——“偏爱”。

仲夏，Amanda接到了安多利亚对语言学者为期三个月的访问邀请。在离开之前，她将Spock叫到自己面前，Spock默许了她用手调整他已经十分整齐的领口的行为并抚摸他的脸颊的行为，现在是在家中，对礼节的要求相对放松。

“好好和Jim相处，”Amanda棕色的眼眸带着Spock无比热爱的温柔，“无论你做出什么选择，妈妈都会支持你。”

 

Spock回到家时未见Jim像往常那样在门口或坐或站的等他，他之前已经告诉过Jim无需这样，但是Jim坚持认为这很“好玩”，大体是和什么地球19世纪的家政职业有关。Spock表示无法理解人类不合逻辑的喜好，于是只好作罢。一番寻找后，他在屋外的侧廊内看到了人类那头标志性精心打理过的金发。Jim正在和一个头发灰白的地球男性交谈，他歪歪扭扭地靠在墙壁上，就好像他不能够以更加平常的姿势站立一样。Spock从他们飘散的话语中听到了“Kirk”“你父亲”“星舰”等词汇，Jim不耐烦的语气和偶尔晃动的手臂显示出他对此有些不堪其扰。于是Spock走过去打断了这场对话。

Jim一看到他便站直了，蓝色的眼睛闪亮。

Spock在脑海中略一搜索，从父亲的宾客名单中辨识出了这位人类的身份：“Pike将军。”

“我想你就是Sarek大使之子Spock了。”Pike嘴角微微上翘，眼角的皱纹呈现出和善的褶皱。

Spock颔首表示肯定，他暗自庆幸Pike没有像其他人类一样试图和他握手。

“抱歉，尊贵的Pike上将，我很希望能继续我们的交谈，但是我必须要去照顾Spock少爷了。”Jim兀自插进他们的对话，抬起下巴，用鼻孔对着Pike。Spock因为这个称呼斜睨了Jim一眼，Jim用胳膊肘轻轻地捅了他一下。

“肯定的，我必须受到Kirk先生的照顾，否则就会出现严重且无法逆转的生理反应。”Jim的脸因为忍笑而扭曲了。

Pike冲他们点点头，深色的眼睛在Spock和Jim之间游移：“那么回见，两位。”他最后说道。

更衣室里，Jim将Spock领口上最后一丝褶皱抹平，他的手顺着Spock胸口上闪着微光的银色瓦肯词语点下去，满意地看着自己的作品。Spock发现现在Jim为他穿衣的技术已经变得无法挑剔。

Jim冲着穿好瓦肯传统礼服的Spock吹了一声口哨，轻浮。

“你看起来真是，”Jim瞪着眼睛想了半天词汇，“好看极了。”

“谢谢。”Spock把长及膝盖的紫边袖口搭在身侧，让它们最大限度的显示出柔和的棱角。

“Sarek告诉我让你穿戴完毕后去大厅的东南角，大概是这个方向吧，他说了一大堆数字。”Jim脸上带着微笑，Spock因为人类目不转睛的注视而感到脸上发热。

“你不与我同行？”

“当然不了，我可不能和你一起出现。”Jim愣了一下，顿了顿，然后细心地为Spock摘掉了一根断发。

Spock点点头，离开的时候感觉到Jim的视线跟随着他。

不久后，Spock便在宴会上尝到了些许的乏味感，于是他从觥筹交错的会场上脱身。根据对Jim偏好的了解，他毫不费力的在后花园内找到了正身处群飞舞的夜行者中的金发人类。夜行者发出的微光点缀着他的轮廓，Jim似乎正在观察着这些两栖动物，他的手时而举起时而落下，有一些细碎的语句和词汇随着风飘落在Spock的耳朵里。Spock站在他们时常坐落下棋的花树旁看着那个在黑暗中不甚明了的影子，内心第一次出现了对Jim这个人类的疑虑。先前当他想到要与Jim同行时全然忘记了Jim出现在这里的身份，他已然习惯Jim在他身旁嬉笑站立的样子。Jim和他之间好像盘旋着一个谜团，或者说Jim就是一个谜团。当Spock仔细思考，想要理清Jim与他的关系中存在的已经十分明显的因素时，却又什么都分辨不出来，一切似乎都潜藏在细密的水汽中，无法被了解，只有当Spock碰触到那团云雾时，才能通过皮肤上的湿意对此略知一二。

Spock悄无声息地走近。

Jim发觉他时Spock已经到了近前。人类并没有表现出惊讶，而是举起手给Spock展示一只落在他的手指尖上的夜行者。夜行者昂着小小的头，背上第二层皮肤演化成的翅膀贴合在脊背上，它鼓胀的肚子在Jim半透明的指甲盖上闪着黄绿色的光芒。

“你看，”Jim转过头对着Spock说，Spock从他的气息中闻到了一股明显的酒精的味道，“它是不是特别可爱，发着光。”

“你摄入了酒精。”

“就一小杯。”Jim咯咯的轻笑起来，他的肩膀随着笑声颤抖着，夜行者受到了惊扰，发出一声鸣叫，张开翅膀飞向空中。

Jim抬头看着毫无飞行规律可言的发光点，向后倒在Spock的身上，于是Spock从后面环抱住他的腰，使Jim靠在自己身上不至于摔倒。  
Jim的手向下，握住Spock放在他腹部上的手，两根手指细细地在Spock的关节上摩挲：“你是特地过来找我的吗？”

“我没有思考过我的动机，”Spock的下巴抵着人类的发顶，他闻着Jim混合着夜间植物的味道，“不过答案是肯定的。”

“Spock，你确定你真的是个瓦肯人而不是什么美味的小甜饼吗？”

“我确信我不是由面粉，鸡蛋和砂糖做成的。”Spock的声音里带上了被娱乐的语调。

“我就知道，哪有那么好的事。”Jim不满的嘟囔，接着他拉起Spock的手放在嘴边，Spock感觉到自己的手指前端一湿，“那为什么你尝起来是甜的？”

没等Spock回答，Jim又说道：“你知道你来之前我在想什么吗？”

“我无法知晓你的想法。”

“我在想，这些发光的青蛙真挺可爱的，我想和你一起养。”Jim将自己的脸颊贴在Spock的手心上，“有我们两个，有住的地方，有小花园，再养上个一百多只滑溜溜没毛的小动物，因为我害怕我对毛过敏，我对好多东西都过敏，太厉害了我......”

“Jim，”Spock出声打断了他，一颗心在腹腔里跳的厉害，“你是在说你想要和我一起生活。”

“是啊，我这么想了好久了，也许不应该养青蛙，应该养条狗。”Jim口齿不清地说道。

接着Spock的心跳停止了。

“我觉得我好像爱上你了。”

Spock僵在那里，他的腿消失了，他不再踩在地面上。他的思维好似被一记重锤一样的发出一阵喧哗的碎裂声，Spock毫无防备的被这些碎片淹没了。有片刻时间，一切声音，味道与触觉都消失了，只剩下从碎片下涌动出的恐惧、狂喜以及困惑，Jim的话在他的脑海中重复，放大，被拆分又被重组，迷乱地击打着Spock，让他头晕目眩，但是在下一个瞬间他就被拉回了现实。

“Spock。”

Spock不动声色的将Jim推出自己的怀抱，人类似乎也清醒了，立马跨开一步与Spock拉开距离。他转过身，发现Sarek就站在原先他站立那套白色的小桌椅旁边。

Spock不知道父亲已经站在那里多久，他们之间的对话又被他听去了多少。

——他本应当注意到的。

“吾儿，你应当在宴会现场。”

“是，父亲。”Spock的双手在背后攥紧，他低下头向Sarek走去，Jim被黑暗隐没。

当天晚上，Jim没有出现在他的房间里。第二天Spock从学校归来时，放着Jim行李的小阁楼已经被清空了。

刚开始的两天，Spock对Jim的离去并无感想。他认为现如今自己已经不再受生理紊乱的影响，所以Jim的存在也变得并非必须。Spock如同往常那样安排自己的日常作息，每天早出晚归，进食，冥想，完成研究工作，然后一个人进入睡眠。

第三天的清晨，Spock穿衣时在衣柜里发现了一件不属于自己的衣物，也许是Jim疏忽忘记带走的。他拉起那件米黄色衬衣的衣袖，轻轻地触摸袖口，微凉的布料让Spock忆起了人类手腕上皮肤的触感。他才发觉自己竟然不知道Jim现在在哪，又在干什么，思念与落寞早已在Jim离开的那一刻将他淹没。Spock明白此事应当到此为止，也许Jim在过去与他十分亲密，但是现在他没有动机也没有权利去关注一个已经与他没有任何联系的人。然而Spock内心的涌动始终无法得到平息，Jim的声音和模样就像海浪一样冲刷着Spock，每当Spock以为自己能够不去想他的时候，那个金发人类与他共度的六个月四天六小时四分三十二点零五秒就会顽固的出现在他面前。试问沙子铸成的防御要怎么抵挡海水的渗透呢，更何况建造者本身就心猿意马。

在Spock认为一切都已经结束，他与Jim的联系彻底断掉，并且将永不再延续的时候，他又一次见到了Jim，而那个人仍然光彩夺目。

 

瓦肯人也有心情低落的时候，虽然表面上不易察觉，但是长期与其接触的人仍然能看出端倪。McCoy以家庭医生的名义告诉Spock他不能再每天毫无间隙的工作了，即便Spock是半瓦肯人，也是血肉之身，这么下去迟早要出健康问题。显然，Spock是不会这么容易就听McCoy的医嘱，McCoy深知这小子的倔脾气能把Sarek都气的直瞪眼。所以McCoy直接搬出了Amanda夫人这个终极武器，在听完McCoy对Spock目前的状况添油加醋的描述之后，Amanda急的眼眶泛红，她大呼小叫的就给自己的宝贝儿子打了通视频电话要求Spock必须去休息，无论是参加聚会还是别的什么都好，总之就是不能呆在学校或者家里。

McCoy一方面对打扰Amanda夫人因公出差时的心情感到些许的愧疚，一方面又因为Amanda之后给Sarek打的那通充满怒吼的电话在心中暗爽，没有什么比看见那个顽固的老古董吃瘪子的样子更好笑了，更何况他还赶走了Jim。

想到Jim那个小鬼，McCoy看着在饭桌上发呆一口东西都不吃的Spock叹了口气，那边Sarek正一脸茫然地听着自己妻子愤怒地质问自己为什么不关心他们的儿子，这两个人现在倒是挺有父子相的。

“你看，Spock都不吃东西了！”绝对值得你百分之百尊敬的女声发出了最后通牒，平时庄重严谨的瓦肯人忍不住往椅背后略微缩了一下，“我儿子要是出点三长两短，S'chn T'gai Sarek你给我听着，我就跟你没完！”

McCoy用咳嗽挡住了一声喷笑，饭桌上的两个人同时看向他。

“咳，我是说，Amanda夫人的发音真的很标准。”McCoy板起脸，看上去有些扭曲。

 

Spock对于赫卡第瓦的社交季没有丝毫兴趣，过去不曾有，未来也不会有。尽管对他们家族，尤其对于是作为大使的父亲来讲，这些事关人脉交际的活动必不可少。出于某些众所周知的原因，Spock知晓自己的出现在这些上流的宴会上造成的“影响”。过了懵懂无知的年纪后，Spock便明白了对他在纯血瓦肯人阶级中所处的位置，即便有着父母的保护和过滤，那些包含着好奇，不解或是恶意的流言蜚语仍然会时不时地传到Spock的耳朵里。Spock曾以为只要他能够证明自己的价值，证明他不比任何一个纯血的瓦肯人能获得的成就少，甚至更多，他就会在他们之中得到应有的一席之地。但是当Spock回望过去，他发现从来都不受他们欢迎，他也学会不再对此感到愤懑或者失落。

出现在这样的聚会上不是他的本意，然而由于她母亲的耳提面命，Sarek决定让Spock加入属于他的同龄人的社交圈。不管Sarek到底认为这样能给自己的儿子带来什么好处，Spock站大厅的角落里靠窗的地方吹着沙漠夜的凉风，看着穿着精致华服的青年瓦肯人互相交谈，只觉得本来就动荡痛苦的内心蒙上了又一层阴影。

Spock本来打算让父亲完成顺利母亲布置给他的任务，就这么一直站在这里或是去外面的小花园等到宴会结束，但是一个人的出现蓦然吸引了他的全部注意力。

金色的头发在黑色或是棕色的的留着瓦肯流行发式的人群中显得那样格格不入，当Spock不由自主的走近，他从那个熟悉的，美丽而又充满着与这里截然不同的气息的背影中认出了Jim。是Jim，当那个人侧过头的时候，Spock更加确定了。他有很多话要和Jim说，在过去两个月的分别里，他积攒了很多的问题和想念，但是他的心好像突然跳到了他的嗓子里，梗住了他的气管，让他喘不上气。  
Jim灿烂的笑着，像是一颗水晶灯照耀下熠熠发光的珠宝，能够吸引所有贪婪或是赞美的目光，而几秒后Spock才意识到他的手正贴着着旁边的一名瓦肯男性，而那名Spock并不熟识的黑发男性的手从下方伸过去短暂地搂住了Jim的腰，而Jim默许了这种亲密的触碰，并将目光移向了那名瓦肯人。

Spock不知道该如何形容那一刻在他的脑海中发生的事情，他的心往下坠了坠，却并没有回到他的腹腔，而是直接掉进了一个黑暗的深渊。在Spock的精神屏障因此动摇而导致他在众人面前出丑之前，最后的理智告诉他必须离开这里。在Spock意识到之前，他的身体已经带着他快步的穿过大厅的门廊。

但是Spock没能像一个被人痛打了一顿的动物一样躲起来独自舔舐伤口，因为他被一个日夜渴求的声音叫住了，他本来想就这么一走了之，但是那个声音再次叫了他的名字。

“Spock！”Jim的声音充满了欣喜，但是现在，人类外露的情绪却让Spock感到了恶心，他感觉自己的胃仿佛被颠倒了一样的翻腾着。

“Spock。”Jim的手虚虚的握住Spock的肩膀，然后又放下，人类转到他的面前，脸上满是笑意，蓝色的眼睛满是Spock曾经迷恋过的温暖。

“Spock......”Jim停顿了片刻，好像有些手足无措，“我还以为你不会来这种场合。”

Spock直挺挺的站在那里，僵硬到几乎断裂。他什么都没有说，只是看着Jim。

“好久不见，最近怎么样？”Jim伸出手想要捉住Spock的胳膊或是触碰他，但是Spock往后退了一步。

“那是谁？”一经开口，Spock才发现自己的声音变得十分低沉可怕，他内心的某些被压抑的东西正要因为和Jim的交谈爆发出来。

Jim的笑容消失了，他的脸上隐约闪过一丝恐惧：“他不重要，只是一个新认识的人。重要的是......你想和我聊聊么？”

“我没有任何信息需要与你交流。”Spock说出这句话的时候几乎已经感觉不到熊熊燃烧的痛苦。

“好吧，”Jim的嘴唇有点发白，“我明白了。”人类支吾了片刻，Spock冷漠的看着曾经能言善辩的Jim如今却艰难地组织着自己的语言。  
“算了，”Jim揉了揉自己的额头，他露出了一个自嘲的笑容，“我会想你的。”

这却成为了让Spock最终爆发的一句话。

Jim被Spock一把抓住了手腕，瓦肯人的力气以一种粗野暴力的方式发泄到了人类身上。Spock硬拖着还没反应过来的Jim把他拉上了往门廊旁边的楼梯。作为一个主要开设宴会的建筑，二楼大都备有给客人们小憩的小房间。Spock以势不可挡的蛮力拽着踉踉跄跄的Jim进了离楼梯最近的一间，所幸里面并没有客人。

Spock粗鲁地把Jim往屋内一甩，也不管人类是不是差一点被他掀了个跟头。房门在他身后关上并上了锁。

Jim完全处在过度震惊而完全不知道发生了什么事的状态，用车灯下的鹿来形容他现在的样子很是贴切。他蓝色的眼睛瞪大，难以置信的看着这个从来都完全遵守瓦肯教条的男人如同发疯一般的走过来抓住他刚刚被抓出一圈红印的手腕，把他从地上拽起来。

Spock鼻子里喷出的气吹拂在Jim的脸上：“你说你会想我。”

Spock非常确定自己现在的状况极端不正常，但是不知怎么的，他不在乎。他将他全部的怒火和占有欲都发泄到眼前这个男人身上。两个月以来每一天对Jim的思念，每一个空隙都充满Jim的影子和今天的那一幕的落差让他完全失控了。

他在失重中坠落。

Jim被猛的翻了过来，接着他的颧骨狠狠的撞在了小包间的壁纸上，这是正是上层阶级的瓦肯人惯用的壁纸，充满短绒和华丽的花纹，但是Jim的脸现在却因为被挤在这些凸起的花纹上而丝毫谈不上舒服和享受可言。Spock的手像铁钳一样的箍住了人类的手臂，他将那只手臂向后反压在Jim的后腰上让人类动弹不得。Jim在Spock开始扯他的腰带的时候明白Spock接下来要干什么。

“Spock你疯了吗！？”Jim拼命向后看去，但是他的脖子被压的生疼完全没有回转的余地。

Spock完全没有要回应Jim的话或者停下的意思，手头上的动作仍然在进行。Jim试图抵抗的动作让Spock的耐心完全耗尽，随着瓦肯人人的猛力一拉，人类雪白的屁股就暴露在了微凉的空气中，裤子上的扣子发出一声细微的闷响掉落在地毯上。

Jim发出了一声愤怒的低吼：“操，你这个该死的瓦肯王八蛋”。

Spock没有理睬Jim发出的咒骂，他用上半身紧压着Jim，腾出一只手两三下就解开了自己的裤子，他的阴茎在内裤里肿胀着，蓄势勃发。Spock的手充满占有欲的握住Jim饱满的臀部，以让Jim倒吸了一口凉气的力度揉捏着。接下来的事情很简单，Spock混乱地想到，完全不复以往的逻辑清明，只要他把自己的生殖器插进Jim的肠道里，一切就都宣告结束了，他就可以获得解脱，无论是他的怒火还是痛苦，都将在此终结。然而在他将内裤扯下一半，阴茎已经贴在人类柔软的臀逢中时，Spock却犹豫了，Jim，他突然想到。

人类仍然在低声地咒骂。

Spock片刻未动，然后放松了对Jim的钳制。人类在半瓦肯人刚一松手时就挣脱开来退到了更远的墙壁。他们现在都喘着粗气，而且裤子褪到一半的站着，Spock的阴茎半软的立在那里，好像一面倒下去的旗帜。考虑到站在这里的两个人的身份，这场景十足的超现实。

他们低着头看了一会儿各自脚底下的地毯，接着Jim上前几步，然后狠狠的，以十成十的力气揍了Spock一拳，他抡起的拳头正好打在瓦肯人漂亮的颧骨上，于是Spock的脸上也和他一样的肿了起来，只不过Jim脸上的那个还带着墙壁上精美的花纹。

Spock的脸被打的歪到一边。经历过刚才的爆发，如今半瓦肯人沸腾的内部已经冷却下来，逻辑又开始在他的头脑中重新运作，只剩下微弱的火星还在半空中飞舞。Spock明白自己刚刚差点做了不可挽回的事情，他抬起头，想说什么，也许是请求原谅的话，也许是道歉，也许两者都是。

Jim保持着刚刚揍Spock的姿势再次咒骂了一声，他抓住Spock的脸颊两边，手指贴着Spock的耳后把瓦肯人拉近，接着他们的嘴唇撞到一起，牙齿磕的生响，Spock的话被这个吻堵回了喉咙。Jim咬住Spock的下唇啃咬拉扯着，Spock很快回应起来，他们的呼吸凌乱地交缠在一起。这次的吻完全算不上一个吻，只是充满占有欲的随意啃咬。

Jim脱下自己的外衣并从里面拿出一个小的包装，之后外衣便被随意地丢弃在地上。Jim将包装内的东西挤在手上，在Spock的阴茎和自己的后穴上草草的涂抹了两下，然后人类抓着Spock的领子（现在反过来了），把瓦肯人推坐在沙发上。Spock一边贪婪的舔舐着Jim的下巴，一边扶住人类正分开在自己两旁的大腿。Jim扶着Spock完全硬挺的外星性器坐了下去。

总的来说这在Jim的整个床上生涯里算不上最坏的一次性爱，却也实在说不上好。

Jim毫无节奏的起伏，把瓦肯人弄的频频皱眉。他似乎已经不在乎他们两个是不是在享受彼此之间的亲密接触，而只是把性交当成一种发泄的手段。Spock托住Jim的臀部想让他慢下来，但是Jim却抓住Spock的手把他的手指放在嘴里用舌头舔弄。任何Spock想要以温柔的方式对待他的提议都被Jim悉数驳回，金发人类的身上覆盖了一层薄汗，结实的酮体在Spock的上方闪着微光。

Jim最后那几下快速的，重重的起伏让他们两个都叫出了声。高潮在Spock的眼前和耳中炸响，他抓紧Jim的胯骨两侧，精液从他的前端喷发进微凉的体内。Jim的胳膊交叉着圈在Spock的肩膀上，他们额头相抵，呼吸交融，人类额头上的汗水顺着Spock的鼻梁流下来，滴落在Spock的胸膛上。

谁都没有说话，Spock的内心因为高潮而充满暂时出现的安逸的空白。

Jim闭着眼睛，轻轻吻了吻Spock的嘴唇。Spock追寻着人类湿润的唇瓣，把他拉向自己再次亲吻了片刻。

亲吻结束后Jim站起来，茫然地环顾了一圈，撞撞跌跌走向洗手间。Spock看着房间里的摆设，突然觉得这里空荡荡的。他不应该这么觉得，因为他是瓦肯人，也因为只是Jim暂时离去了而已。

Jim从洗手间里出来以后低着头不去看Spock，但是他甩给Spock一块毛巾：“我走了。”

Spock捏住毛巾，大脑还在嗡嗡作响。

Jim拿起被扯的一团糟的外衣打开门，从外面吹来的夜风让Spock不可见的缩了缩脖子。随着门合上的声音，Spock意识到这里又只剩他一个人了。

 

那次之后Spock再次失去了与Jim的联系，不过这并未妨碍他找到那个在宴会上与Jim亲密的瓦肯男性。对方对他的出现表现出了一种虚假的敬意，并略带好奇地探究起他询问的目的。Spock想那是因为自己那天在门廊的行为一定早就传遍了整个社交圈，这种事情通常传的飞快。

“我并不知晓Kirk先生在哪，他在3.6日前就离开了。不过我可以告诉你他目前应当在赫卡第瓦的人类区居住。我相信这些信息已经足够帮助你找到他。”

于是Spock去了那里，与瓦肯人的市区不同，这里的建筑更加异域，偏向于他曾经在地球上见过的风格。人类是赫卡第瓦最常见的外星种族，但是除却游客，在瓦肯星上长住的人类却不多，所以在这里打听到一个新来不久的金发蓝眼人类男性并不难。

当Spock按响一个头发花白的老妇人告诉他的“那个长得很高很帅的金发小伙子和一个脾气特别暴躁的黑发小伙子”住的公寓门铃后，一阵拖鞋踩在地上的声音由远及近的从屋内传来。

Jim穿着一件皱皱巴巴的衬衣挠着头发打开门的时候足足愣了三秒，他的手紧紧的抓着门把，指甲前端因为用力而发白，好像在考虑要不要当没有看见Spock把门关上。

最后他咬咬嘴唇：“你......进来坐坐？”

Spock并没有进去然后坐下的愿望，但是他还是进去了。

“我想就那日的事情向你道歉。”Spock看着Jim开始在屋内忙碌的到处走动。

“哦，那天，我没事了，我现在和你们的家庭医生合租一个公寓，Bones已经把我治好了。”Jim漫无目的的在一个抽屉里摸索着，然后拿出一个可以泡茶的壶，“你想喝茶还是别的什么？”

“水即可。”

于是Jim把茶壶放了回去，去厨房拿了一杯水放在Spock旁边的桌面上。

Spock的目光像是雷达一样的跟着Jim，而人类从进门到现在没有正眼看过他。

“我想要向你确认一件事。”

“什么？”Jim拿着一支叉子的手抖了一下，随后他意识到喝水并用不着叉子。

“你对我的想法。”

“你来这里就是为了问我这些的吗？”Jim举着叉子的手无所适从的竖在空气中。

“你那时说你希望与我在一起。”

“那是一个误会，Spock，那时候我喝了点酒，脑子不清楚，我不应该......”

“我已正视对你的感情。”Spock说出这句话的时候甚至没有感受到难堪和羞愧，仿佛有什么东西把他的对于感情的压抑打的千疮百孔了一样，他清晰的知道这对一个瓦肯人来说意味着什么。

“你什么都不知道，你了解我吗？你知道你现在在跟一个什么样的人说话吗？”Jim捏着叉子的手颤抖的不成样子，他的声音越提越高，“你和我只是相处了六个月而已，连一年都不到。”

“时间并不能说明任何事。”

“你到底是在发什么疯？”

“我没有发疯，我在不久之前意识到我对你产生了偏爱，你的离开让我的内心动荡，他人拥有你的事实让我情绪失控，这足以说明一切。”

“你疯了。”Jim瞪大眼睛，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着Spock的面庞。

“我已陈述过......”

“够了！”Jim的声音提高到几乎是在尖叫，他的胸膛急速地起伏着，就好像刚刚那一句话使他经历了剧烈的运动一样。接着Jim顺了顺呼吸，露出了一个Spock非常熟知的，光彩迷人的微笑，Spock曾经非常迷醉于人类美好的笑容，但现在那个微笑却让Spock的心慢慢沉入了冰窟。

“对不起，Spock，我不应该冲你大吼大叫。”Jim眼睛里的笑意褪去了，但是人类的嘴角仍然残酷的扬起，尖锐而又嘲讽。那一刻Spock确信这一切都是谎言，对过去的爱和幻想破碎了，像是被抛弃在地上的花束一样迅速的凋零腐败。Spock他感到自己的手脚都在迅速变凉，变得麻木，他几乎感觉不到自己是否还站在地面上，亦或是已经坠落。现在他们沉默的每一分每一秒都成为了煎熬，Spock等着Jim向他挥落下那柄镰刀，他想要呼吸，却发现自己的胸口仿佛被一块重于千斤的石块压住了。

“Spock我是个爱情骗子，那对我来说只是工作，现在我已经完成了我的工作，”Jim的笑容褪去了，“公子哥，你有自己的生活，何必和我搅和在一起呢？我只会是你记忆中一个不为人知的小秘密。”

Spock全身都麻木不堪，黑色的闪光在他的眼前跳动。他唯一能做的就是催动自己颈部的肌肉点点头。Spock意识到他应该离开了，驱使他来到这里的理由已经消失殆尽，一切都是谎言，像暴露在阳光下的鬼魂一样凄惨的嚎叫。就在他想要离开Jim，离开这个狭小阴沉的房间时，黑暗蜂拥而至，将他淹没。Jim的声音消失在他备受折磨的意识里。

黑暗并没有持续太久，Spock睁开眼时太阳穴处的血管还在突突的鼓胀，他因为熟悉的气味而怔忪了片刻，接着他发现自己正被一双坚定的男人的臂膀怀抱着，Spock立马认出正将他紧紧搂在怀里的人就是Jim。

“不，Spock，”有一瞬间Spock还以为他的耳朵欺骗了他，因为Jim的声音听起来几乎是支离破碎的，“你怎么......你不能。”

有几滴清凉的液体滴落在Spock的脸上，当水珠滑落到Spock的嘴唇时，他尝到了一丝苦涩的咸味。Spock向Jim的脸上看去，才发现泪水正源源不断的从人类涨红的蓝色眼睛中流出来。

“Jim？”Spock的心在腹腔里快速的搏动，希望仿佛就要从他张开的嘴里倾泻而出，他的声音哑的厉害。

“你醒了，我还以为......”Jim的脸霎时间扭曲起来，Spock意识到喜悦和痛苦已经将这个人类完全碾碎，在他面前，Jim再无法躲藏。Spock将他的手指搭在人类伸出的手腕上，恐惧，惊讶和感激冲进了Spock的心灵，还有一种更加深沉的感情，像是厚重的帷幕一样的包围了瓦肯人。人类哽咽着，几乎说不出一句完整的话：“你刚刚......没有呼吸了，我很害怕......我不知道。”

“Spock，请原谅我。”Spock伸出一只手捧住Jim湿润的脸颊，大拇指轻轻的爱抚人类清凉的皮肤，“我对我自己说了谎，我欺瞒了你。我爱你，我就像你爱我一样的爱你，我就像我曾经保证过的一般爱你，我爱你超过爱我自己。”

而后Jim低下头，他们的嘴唇跨越那道短短的距离碰在一起，Spock从人类柔软的嘴唇上尝到温暖的，熟悉的味道，以及属于痛苦和喜悦所造就的泪水。

“我想有些事你必须要确认。”Jim将Spock的手指摆放在融合点附近。

“来吧。”

Spock深深地望进那双蓝色的眼眸，然后他被蓝色淹没。

“心念相通，思绪相连。”

在那一瞬间，他以一种更加清晰的方式感觉到了Jim，他们都真实而赤裸，Spock随着人类活跃跳动的思想，从他们见面以来的一幕幕，以及Jim的内心都向他舒展开来。

“来吧，Spock，我向你敞开。”Jim的话语通过融合直接落入Spock的脑海。

 

他们抱在一起静止不动地看着对方的时候Spock和Jim才意识到那砰一声巨响是来自于进入这个房间的房客，而不是他们心灵融合的时候出了什么问题。Jim立马就反应过来那个重物掉落的声音是谁弄出来的。

McCoy张大嘴巴看着还维持着融合姿势的Spock和Jim，然后他难以置信摇摇头：“疯了，你们都疯了。”

Spock和Jim迅速对视了一眼，然后从地板上歪歪扭扭地爬起来。

“你知道你在干什么吗小子？”McCoy烦躁地掐着自己的手指，“还有你，尖耳朵，你的脑子是不是出毛病了？”

Jim站起身：“Bones。”

“停。你们想干什么我没有话语权，但是我要提醒你们两个Sarek不是好惹的主。”McCoy抹了把额头，“今天我出去住，你们两个爱情鸟好好珍惜今天的时光吧。”

“谢谢你，医生。”Spock这次是发自内心在感谢McCoy。

“我看是爱情的傻鸟。”McCoy在关门出去之前嘟囔到。

他们沉默地看了那扇关上的门一会，然后Jim抓着Spock的衣服把他拉进自己的卧室，他们没有浪费一分一秒就到了床上。

“你是我的第一个客户也是最后一个，准确说干这个不是我的本意，”Jim的手撑在Spock的胸膛上，大腿和屁股挨着他的小腹，Spock的手放在Jim的腹部上抚摸着那里的肌肉线条，“我来瓦肯的真正原因是因为我和我的‘前合作伙伴’出了一点小小的矛盾。当时Sarek正在找一个不会牵扯到太多麻烦而且足够体面的人选，而我正在找一个我的朋友们绝对不敢来造次的地方。”

“这些并不难查证。”Spock的手指虏获了Jim胸口上那两个柔软的小点。

“嗯......这么说你已经知道我是个劣迹斑斑的人类骗子却还是来找我。”

“我仍然抱有希望。”

“你是个白痴，Spock。你在地球上会被骗的连底裤都不剩。”Jim俯下身亲吻Spock的嘴唇，“你真傻，而且完全欠考虑。”

“我确信你描述中的上述悲惨事件不会发生在我身上，并且我的智商水平已经远超低智能的标准。”他们分开后Spock说道。

“当你父亲告诉我我该离开的时候，我意识就到我的担保人需要换一个了。”Jim用手指点住Spock的嘴唇，“你那天在宴会上看见的是一个愿意为我提供担保的瓦肯人，我对他的兴趣可能还没有对你的小手指甲盖的兴趣大。”

“这也有可能意味着你过分喜爱我的小手指甲盖。”Spock张开嘴的时候Jim的手指滑进他的牙关，抵住瓦肯人爱说话的舌头。

“这也有可能意味着你在咬文嚼字，逻辑先生。”

Jim用沾满Spock的唾液的手指扩张自己，让身体放松到可以接纳Spock。

“我觉得足够了。”Jim抽出手指。

“聊天？”

Jim笑了：“来上我吧，Spock先生。”

Jim像一朵花一样在他的身上温暖湿润的张开，包裹着他微微颤抖。

他们在做爱的空隙聊天，然后再次翻滚到一块去。

今夜很漫长。

 

Spock微微睁开眼睛的时候他大脑内的生物钟告诉他时间已经不早了，大概还有34.2分钟就该去导师那里报道，但是现在离宇宙毁灭还太早，而且Jim还搂着他的胳膊，人类的胸膛靠在Spock的肩膀上起伏着，一条腿插在Spock的双腿中间，所以就算是宇宙马上就要毁灭了也不行，Spock破天荒地觉得自己可以多睡一会儿。

不过很快他的通讯器就响了起来，Spock拿起来看了一眼，把它设定成静音后就准备放回去。Jim猛地坐起来睡眼惺忪地抓住他的手看着上面的内容。

十分钟后Spock已经穿戴整齐，除了头发还在东一根西一根的翘着，没人看的出他昨天晚上和谁在一起、干了什么。Jim连推带搡的把他送到门口。

“快去上课。”Jim把一片属于McCoy的黑麦面包塞到Spock手里。

Spock有些犹豫，站在那里不动，Jim探过身亲吻了他的脸颊两侧和嘴唇，最后又加了一个手指吻：“毫无疑问你父亲会杀了我。”

“我确信我的父亲不会谋杀任何人。”

“那是因为事不关你。”Jim撅了撅嘴，这让Spock返还给了他一个吻。

“如果我们再这么纠缠下去恐怕你今天就不用去学校了。”Jim又用手推了推Spock的胸膛，“我保证我昨天对你说的那些......誓言，是真的，但是我不想担负上让你学业失利的罪名。”

“我相信你于我的罪名远不止这些。”Spock捏了捏Jim的指肚。

“嘿，你是在开玩笑吗，还是在说真的？”Jim看着仍然没有什么表情的Spock，有点拿不准主意。

 

T`Pang褐色的眼眸审视了呼吸还未平复的Spock一番，没有对他差点晚到的事情发表任何看法，只是示意他可以去继续完成他的任务。

Spock在忙碌的学业间隙查收了从McCoy那里发来的消息：

“标题：《傻小子给你的》

嘿，Spock，你爸的动作真快，你刚走瓦肯外星人管理署就给我发来了消息：‘亲爱的Kirk先生，如果你不能在一天内从哪来的就滚回到哪里去，我们就要亲自动手了。’

我真希望和你一起，无论是留在这里或者随便去什么地方，不过恐怕我要离开瓦肯回到地球上某个鸟不拉屎的地方去了。我不知道这是不是意味着我们之间到此为止或者是还能够偶尔彼此联系，不过Spock，我希望你能知道我一直爱你，而且我从第一次看见你的时候就爱你。我爱你的眼睛，爱你的头发，爱你的手指，爱你吃饼干的样子，爱你工作时候的样子，爱你表现的很讨人厌的时候的样子。

天呐我真的很不擅长说这些话，我超想把上面都删了。

无论如何，我要走了，不必来送我，因为这么做你爸会杀了我或是让我痛不欲生。如果你这么想过的话我还是很开心的。  
再见我的甜心。

PS：真的很想念你胳膊上的肌肉，太性感了，能给我发点照片吗？”

Spock看了那封短信片刻，回复道：

“标题《请转交给Jim》

无需担心，Jim，我也是，并且同样爱你。我决定不再隐藏自己对你的感情。

当你回到地球上后你打算做什么？”

几秒之后那边就回了消息。

“标题：《我还没走，不过快了》

Bones现在就在我旁边。

你还记得之前那个叫Pike的老帅哥吗？他是我爸的老朋友，那次见面以后他一直游说我去星舰学院，还总是扯我老爸的事情。我正在考虑，反正回去以后没有什么正经的事情要干。啊，我想起来了，希望我的‘合作伙伴’不要来找我麻烦。”

“标题：《注意安全》

你为何要使用医生的通讯器？

到了地球上以后请和我联系，我将会给你一个更加私人的号码。”

“标题：《你们聊完了没有这是我的通讯器》

通讯器的问题以后再解释。

当然我会和你联系的，你简直让我感动得热泪盈眶，顺便说一句不用担心我，我不是真的在哭。Bones要生气了，不他已经很生气了，到时候再说。”

消息在这之后便中断了。

 

Spock回到家后，Sarek对昨天晚上Spock彻夜不归和今天发生的事不置一词，父子两人沉默地共进晚餐。用餐进行到尾声时，Spock放下自己的餐具对他的父亲说：“我已与我的婚约者T`Pring交流过有关婚约的事宜，毫无疑问T`Pring心中已另有人选。她之前碍于悔婚行为会为家族蒙羞而未曾告知于我，现我已对此事表示谅解。”

“因为James T. Kirk。”Sarek只是在陈述。

“因为事实如此，我与T`Pring之间义务已尽，我的婚约者应当另选他人。”Spock恭敬地站起身对父亲颔首行礼，然后往楼上自己的房间走去。

“Spock，你承诺过会遵循瓦肯方式的。”Sarek的声音从他背后传来，而Spock并未回头。

当天晚些时候，Spock坐在在自己的房间内看着电脑屏幕，手指在面前搭成塔型，他有些出神地想起了18岁那年他在瓦肯科学院与星舰学院之间的抉择。星舰学院的最后一封回复邮件时间是6年前，他一直没有删除它。Spock明白自己接下来要做的事情是将是极端不符合逻辑的，他的父亲会因此勃然大怒，而他的母亲会一如既往地支持他。

一阵翅膀的拍击在窗户上的声音让Spock从沉思的状态中惊醒。他抬头去看的时候才发现是一只暗淡的夜行者不知什么时候被困在了他的屋内，半透明的翅膀快速的震颤着，发出噗噗的闷响。它在屋内盘旋片刻，又再次飞向把它与外界隔开的窗户。

Spock从椅子上起身，些微的舒展自己的肢体。

此时已是黄昏的末尾，巨大壮美的T'Khut从地平线上缓缓升起，繁星追随着她，在亿万光年外闪耀。Spock没有吩咐电脑，而是亲手打开窗户，让那只夜行者在空中自由的打着转地飞向外界，看着它落入漫天繁星之中。

End

 

关于通讯器：  
Jim：你发给Spock吧，无论他回还是没回说了什么都别告诉我，我心里承受不了。  
McCoy：我发了…他回了。  
Jim：他说什么了快给我看看！  
McCoy：我讨厌你们。


End file.
